Part Of The Family
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: You had always admired and respected Bray, he grabbed your attention the very first time he appeared in WWE. While most people avoided him, you felt yourself drawn to him. You would listen and learn from his promos, you wondered how much you could learn from him. You wanted to be the first woman, you wanted to become Part Of The Family.


**(I'm still working on Between Enemy Lines and I plan on updating it soon, but some random daydreaming and my own desires have inspired me to write this short story. The character in the story has no name, but is female.)**

 **Part Of The Family**

You had always admired and respected Bray, he grabbed your attention the very first time he appeared in WWE. While most people avoided him, you felt yourself drawn to him. You would listen and learn from his promos and wondered how much you could learn from him. You wanted to become one of his followers, but more than that, you wanted to become part of the family. Members of The Wyatt Family have come and gone, but one thing you noticed was that there were always men and no women, you wondered why this was. Could it be because of Abigail?

Bray had spoke of Abigail, but no one really understood who she was. From your understanding, Abigail was someone really close to Bray, she took care of him growing up and would teach him lessons about the world. Then he lost her, the only one he had ever really cared about. No one would ever replace Abigail. He wouldn't want to get close to someone only to lose them. Some members of The Wyatt Family had betrayed him so Bray was careful about who he got close to.

There could have been another reason why there had only been men in The Wyatt Family. There was the possibility that Bray had something against women, but you shook this thought from your head, that was something that you didn't want to believe. Perhaps it was simply because no woman had shown interest in wanting to be in The Wyatt Family. You and Bray had never really crossed paths, you weren't sure how to even approach him. Finally an opportunity rose when he was in the ring. He was issuing a challenge to anyone who dared step in the ring with him.

You were still fairly new to WWE and not a lot of people knew you. Your first job wasn't really anything to brag about. You always felt like you weren't living up to your family's expectations and that you were letting everyone down. Like many kids growing up, your parents split when you were young. Sometimes at night you would stay awake blaming yourself because your parents split. You wondered why your father didn't love you and a lot of times, you felt alone and that you had no one to talk to. For whatever reason, you felt like you belonged in The Wyatt Family, and it was something you wanted more than anything.

Bray was out in the ring issuing his challenge. This was it. This was your moment to finally get his attention. You were nervous, but also really excited. Obviously you didn't want to go out to challenge Bray to a match, you just wanted to go out and talk to him. Your music hit and everyone turned their attention to you as you made your way down to the ring. Everyone, including Bray had confused looks on their faces. You grabbed a microphone as you entered the ring. It was hard for you to tell what Bray was thinking or feeling. You waited for your music to stop and waited for a few moments of silence, you took in a breath and then finally spoke to him.

"Bray... obviously I'm not out here to challenge you to a match, but I do have a reason for being out here. I've been watching and listening to you for a long time and I've learned a lot from you. Even before I came here, I've watched you. Our paths have never really crossed before and I never knew how to approach you."

Bray could hear the nervousness in your voice and could see it on your face. It was quiet for a moment as you waited for his response. He looked at you and laughed before he spoke.

"I can tell by the shakiness in your voice, you're nervous, as you should be. I am more dangerous now than I have ever been, and you choose to come out here and face me?"

You were nervous, but you spoke back to him.

"No no... Bray I'm not out here to challenge you. I just want to talk. I know more about you than you think Bray. I've followed your whole career. Members of The Wyatt Family have come and gone, but for whatever reason... there's only been men in The Wyatt Family. Maybe it's because no woman has ever shown interest in wanting to be in the Family. A lot of people have been wondering who, if any woman would ever get to be in the family."

"Let me stop you there. I know what you're doing and it's not going to happen."

You were upset now, not only because you were interrupted, but because he was so quick to say no. You were almost shouting back at him now.

"Why? There's only been men in The Wyatt Family. Do you have something against women or is there another reason?"

You had to calm down for a moment and thought of something else.

"Is it Abigail?"

This seemed to strike a nerve and Bray fired back at you.

"You don't speak of her... you know nothing about her, you have no right to speak of her!"

You heard the anger and maybe even pain in his voice.

"I think I understand. I'm not trying to replace her, no one can replace her. She's someone you really cared about. She would teach you and take care of you, then you lost her. I know you better than you think Bray! You don't want to get close to anyone because you're afraid of losing them. Certain members of The Wyatt Family have betrayed you and now you're careful about who you trust."

"I told you not to speak of her! Get out!"

You would be lying if you said you weren't afraid right now, but you stood your ground.

"When she died, you felt alone. I'm not asking for your sympathy... I don't need your pity, only for you to understand. I learned a lot from you. This world is a terrible place. My first job wasn't really anything to brag about. I always felt then, and even now that I was disappointing my family and so many other people. I felt like such a failure at life and I felt so alone. I know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned. My parents split and I lived with my mom. Sometimes I would stay up at night and blame myself for them splitting. I wondered why my dad didn't love me. I couldn't talk to anyone, not even my mom about how I felt. But for whatever reason, I feel drawn to you Bray. I could talk to you about anything."

He had a serious look in his eyes as he thought back.

"You'll betray me like all the others."

You then pulled up the sleeve on your shirt and showed him and everyone else your buzzard tattoo.

"No... Bray, you mean something to me, I got your logo tattooed on me. It is forever a part of me, and I promise I will be forever loyal to you if you would just give me a chance. I want to be the first woman in The Wyatt Family, I want this more than I've wanted anything. There is so much I can still learn from you, I feel my place in this world, is by your side as part of The Wyatt Family."

Bray had been listening and while he admired your passion and your declaration of loyalty, that still wasn't enough to convince him. The crowd was so into your passion that they began to clap and cheer. This gave you hope for a moment until Bray gave a short, soul crushing response.

"No."

The crowd started to boo at this and you felt your whole world come crashing down as you started crying. You still had the microphone in your hand and you gave a shaky response as tears started to roll down your face.

"You know what... forget it! I don't know why... I thought you would care or understand. You're... incapable of feeling anything. Forget I said anything... I'll just go back to the dark hole I crawled out of."

Tears still rolled down your face as you started to exit the ring. Many boos were heard throughout the crowd, followed by chants of Let Her In. Bray looked at you and thought about it. He still had a microphone in his hand and called out to you.

"Wait!... If you want this as bad as you say you do, prove it to me."

You hadn't left the ring yet and turned around to face him. You didn't have a microphone anymore and just yelled out.

"How?"

Bray only yelled in response.

"Prove it to me!"

He stepped back and held out his arms. Finally, you seemed to understand and you got down on your knees in front of him and held out your arms. He smiled at you and picked you up, leaned you back, kissed your forehead and hit Sister Abigail. Parts of the crowd booed while others cheered. You lay motionless in the ring now, Bray grabbed the microphone again and leaned down to you and smiled as he spoke.

"Welcome to The Family."

The crowd cheered now as his music hit. You still lay motionless in the ring but gave a slight smile as he moved you to the edge of the ring under the ropes. He got out of the ring, picked you up in his arms with ease and carried you up the ramp. This was what you wanted more than anything and you smiled now knowing that you were finally part of the family.

 **The End**

 **(This would be from my point of view if I ever had the chance to be in The Wyatt Family. It started out as a daydream and became something more. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.)**


End file.
